Verrückt ist relativ
Verrückt ist relativ ist die vierte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Am Morgen geht es im Grey-Haus rund: Lexie, Alex, April und Jackson machen sich alle gleichzeitig für die Arbeit fertig. Mark unterbricht den morgendlichen Sex von Callie und Arizona, während Cristina und Owen eine Wohnung besichtigen. Meredith und Derek befinden sich währenddessen bei der Frauenärztin, die ihnen erklärt, dass Meredith einen feindlichen Uterus hat, der das Risiko von Fehlgeburten erhöht. Später im Krankenhaus gesteht Lexie Meredith, dass sie April höchst nervtötend findet. Außerdem kann sie nicht verstehen, dass April in Izzies altem Zimmer wohnen darf, während sie selbst auf dem Dachboden schlafen muss. Doch Meredith ist auf Aprils Seite und zeigt keinerlei Verständnis. Lexie fühlt sich von ihrer Schwester alleingelassen, weil Meredith ihr nichts mehr erzählt, sondern nur noch April. Arizona bittet Teddy, wieder mit Mark zu schlafen, weil sie von Marks ständiger Anwesenheit extrem genervt ist. Doch Teddy hat für Sex keine Zeit: Mal wieder muss sie Jacksons Arbeit übernehmen. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht viel von ihm hält, aber dass er wenigstens ein schöner Anblick ist. Jackson hört dies zufällig mit an. Ein Auto ist in einen Waschsalon gerast und mehrere Verletzte werden eingeliefert. Lexie und April müssen gemeinsam die Verursacherin des Unfalls behandeln, die sich jedoch nicht erinnern kann. Dabei kommt es zu Streit zwischen Lexie und April, weil April jetzt auch noch einen Putzplan für das Haus vorschlägt. Lexie ist sich sicher, dass Meredith die Idee schrecklich findet, doch die ist mal wieder auf Aprils Seite. Nun fühlt sich Lexie endgültig von der Welt verlassen. Meredith kümmert sich mit Teddy und Jackson um Lila, die ebenfalls im Waschsalon war. Lila berichtet, dass sie Chorea Huntington hat und ihr Leben genießen will, solange es noch geht. Da Jackson mitbekommen hat, dass Teddy ihn hübsch findet, nutzt er seinen Vorteil gnadenlos aus. Er macht Teddy schöne Augen und flirtet mit ihr, damit sie ihn assistieren lässt. Damit ist er auch durchaus erfolgreich, bis Teddy schließlich merkt, was Jackson für eine Nummer abzieht und ihm den Kopf wäscht... Callie, Arizona und Alex behandeln unterdessen den jungen Balletttänzer Jake, der in einem Bein Krebs hat. Die Ärzte müssen feststellen, dass die Chemotherapie nicht angeschlagen hat und das Bein amputiert werden muss. Doch für Jake kommt das überhaupt nicht in Frage. Das Tanzen ist sein Leben, aber mit einer Prothese müsste er es aufgeben. Tatsächlich findet Alex eine Möglichkeit, in einer seltenen OP das Bein zu retten. Mark platzt mal wieder hinein und berichtet stolz, dass er einen Tisch für drei reserviert hat. Arizona erfindet eine fadenscheinige Ausrede, um nicht mitgehen zu müssen. Schließlich muss sie Callie gestehen, dass sie Mark nicht ausstehen kann, weil er ihr immer auf den Busen starrt. Cristinas Patinent schluckt seit Jahren Würmer, um ein Heilmittel für Asthma zu finden. Die Würmer blockieren nun seinen Darm und er muss operiert werden. Er weigert sich jedoch, weil die OP seine jahrelange Forschung zunichte machen würde. Doch schließlich ist die OP unausweichlich und Bailey muss die Würmer zerstören. Meredith stellt fest, dass Lila bereits Symptome der Huntington-Krankheit zeigt, was sie ihren Ärzten bislang verschwiegen hat. Lila lässt sich jedoch nicht davon abbringen, ihr Leben zu genießen, sie hat bei ihrer Mutter gesehen, wie die Krankheit verläuft. Meredith fühlt sich dadurch motiviert, sich auf das Alzheimer-Gen testen zu lassen. Währenddessen müssen Lexie und Apil erfahren, warum ihre Patientin in den Waschsalon raste und ihren Ehemann fast tötete. Später wirft Lexie Meredith vor, dass sie ihre Geheimnisse nur noch mit April teilt und sich nicht mehr um sie kümmert, obwohl sie allem Anschein nach völlig verrückt ist. Doch Meredith kann ihr alles erklären. Nach der erfolgreichen OP an Jakes Bein, beobachten Arizona und Alex ihn und seine Eltern. Alex erzählt ihr, dass Mark ihm beim Amoklauf das Leben gerettet hat, obwohl Alex mit seiner großen Liebe Lexie geschlafen hat. Das beweist, dass Mark trotz allem ein guter Kerl ist. Arizona nimmt sich Alex' Worte zu Herzen. Am Abend zeigt Derek sich überhaupt nicht begeistert, dass Meredith sich auf das Alzheimer-Gen testen lassen will, während Cristina Owen überrascht. Musik * Cann't Be Fooled 'von ''Walking Sleep * '''You Got What I Need von Joshua Radin * Refresh Me von'' V V Brown'' * Until the Last Falling Star von Matthew Perryman Jones * Tumblin Down 'von Jenna Andrews'' * 'Further '''von ''Correatown Der originale Episodentitel Can't Fight Biology bezieht sich auf einen Song von Drop Dead Gorgeous. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Gastcharaktere *Frances Conroy als Eleanor *Diane Farr als Lila *Christian Clemenson als Ivan Fink *Nathan Halliday als Jake Fisher Intro Die Biologie bestimmt wie wir leben. Vom Moment unserer Geburt an, wissen wir wie man atmet und isst. Doch wenn wir älter werden, kommen neue Instinkte zum Vorschein. Wir entwickeln Revierverhalten, wir konkurrieren miteinander, wir suchen uns einen Unterschlupf und am allerwichtigsten: Wir vermehren uns. Manchmal kann sich die Biologie allerdings gegen uns wenden, ja manchmal ist die Biologie scheiße. Outro Die Biologie sagt "Wir sind wer wir sind, von Geburt an". Unsere DNA ist in Stein gemeißelt, unveränderlich. Aber wir sind nicht nur unsere DNA, wir sind Menschen, das Leben verändert uns. Wir entwickeln neue Eigenschaften, wir werden weniger territorial, wir geben den Konkurrenzkampf auf, wir lernen aus unseren Fehlern, wir stellen uns unseren größten Ängsten. Egal was auch geschieht, wir finden immer Wege, mehr als nur unsere DNA zu werden. Dabei riskieren wir natürlich, uns zu sehr zu verändern. Bis zu dem Augenblick, an dem wir uns nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Den Weg zurück zu finden kann schwer sein, es gibt keinen Kompass, keine Karte. Wir müssen einfach die Augen schließen, einen Schritt machen und hoffen, dass wir ankommen. Zitate *Meredith: Feindlich?? Hat sie wirklich meinen Uterus feindlich genannt? *Derek: Und was hat sie danach gesagt? *Meredith: Was? Dass mein feindlicher Uterus die Fehlgeburt beim ersten Mal verursacht hat oder die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es wieder passiert oder... *Derek: Dass es behandelt werden kann. *Meredith: Feindlich!! *Derek: Du hängst dich an 'nem Wort auf. *Meredith: Was wär, wenn jemand einen Penis wütend nennen würde oder höhnisch? *Derek: Ja, ich versteh schon. Aber wichtig ist, dass du gesund bist. Und es wird Spaß machen, es weiter zu versuchen. *Meredith: Ich komm noch zu spät. *Meredith: Feindlicher Uterus! *Cristina: Hm, Haussuche mit meinem Ehemann. Wenigstens kein Krebs. *Meredith: Wenigstens nennst du ihn Ehemann. *Cristina: Mini-Fortschrittchen. *Lexie: Hey, ähh weißt du wie lange Jackson und April planen, bei uns zu wohnen? *Meredith: So lange sie wollen. Warum? *Lexie: Weil April mittlerweile in Izzies Zimmer wohnt, was als Übergangslösung prima war, aber ich wohne unter dem Dach und schlafe neben dem Weihnachtsbaumschmuck! *Meredith: Aprils beste Freundin ist grade gestorben. Sie ist ganz allein. *Lexie: Ich bin nicht böse. Es ist nur, ich find sie anstrengend, okay? Ich finde sie nervtötend! *Cristina: Wirklich? Ich find dich viel nervtötender. *April: '(rennt schreiend vorbei) ''Auto rast in Waschsalon!!! Mehrere Verletzte!!! *Lexie: Ich hab doch recht, oder? *Cristina: Hmm, ziemlich nervtötend. *Arizona: Oh hi! Du musst wieder mit Mark schlafen! *Teddy: Ach ja? *Arizona: Ja!! Tu's für mich, bitte. Der Mann lässt uns nicht allein. In der Wohnung, hier bei der Arbeit, in unserem Schlafzimmer. Als ob ich seine neue Freundin wäre! Komm schon, zwei mal die Woche. Mehr will ich nicht. *Teddy: Ich spiel nicht den Babysitter für Mark. Und nebenbei bin ich zu müde für Sex, mit wem auch immer. Ich hab die ganze Nacht Krankenakten diktiert, schon wieder! *Arizona: Weißt du, es gibt Assistenzärzte für sowas. *Teddy: Ja und meiner ist Avery! *Arizona: Ist er denn immer noch so schusselig? *Teddy: Ja und er hat 'ne Schrift wie 'n Huhn. Kann keiner lesen. Und ständig piept er mich an, mitten in der Nacht, wegen Patienten, die wirklich nicht gleich sterben. *Arizona: Wenigstens ist er schön anzusehen. *Teddy: Ja, stimmt. *Lexie: Aber 'n Putzplan würd ich nicht erwähnen. Meredith hasst solche Sachen. *Meredith: Hey, was macht die rücksichtslose Fahrerin? *Lexie: Äh, sie ist nicht rücksichtslos. Ich vermute sie hatte 'ne Synkope oder 'n Krampfanfall. *April: Ähh, Lexie und ich haben uns über die Wohnsituation unterhalten. *Meredith: Wenn es hier um Izzies Zimmer geht, dann... *Lexie: Nein! Nein, nein, nein. Darum geht's auf keinen Fall! Es geht um einen Putzplan. April würde gern einen aufstellen. *Meredith: Das ist 'ne tolle Idee! *Lexie: Was?? *April: Klasse, ich mach's heute Abend. Hey, ähm, wie war's heute Morgen? *Meredith: Ah... *Lexie: Was war heute Morgen? *April: Es geht dir aber gut? *Meredith: Ja. Ja, alles gut. *Lexie: Warum? Was ist? *Meredith: Gar nichts. Ich muss los. *Lexie: Was... Was war heute Morgen? *April: Frag doch Meredith. *April: Und sie hat "feindlich" gesagt? Das ist... Na wenigstens ist es nichts allzu ernstes. Ich recherchiere mal die Behandlungsoptionen. *Cristina: Ihr Uterus ist freundlich. *Meredith: Und sonnig. *Cristina: Unberührt von der Geißel der Männlichkeit. *April: Ich hab auch peppige Ovarien. *Lexie: Der Automat funktioniert wieder! Was ist? *Merdith: Gar nichts. *Lexie: Dasslbe gar nichts wie bei der Geschichte von heute Morgen? *Meredith: Ich war beim Zahnarzt heute Morgen: Ich hab Mundgeruch. ''(Cristina und April lachen) *Lexie: Okay, also das ist ein Code für was? *Meredith: Ich war heute bei der Gynäkologin. Ich hab massive babyzerquetschende Geschwülste in meinem Uterus. *Lexie: Ohh, das ist grauenvoll! *Meredith: Ich werd's überleben. *Lexie: Wa... Aber du hast es gewusst?? *Jackson: Was gewusst? *Meredith: Gar nichts!! *April: Der Automat funktioniert wieder. *Cristina: Mein Patient isst Würmer. *Alex: Alter, hat Altman dich schon gefeuert? *Jackson: Sie wird mich nicht feuern, kapiert? *April: Was hast du angestellt? *Alex: Sie denkt, er ist 'n heißer Feger, aber hirnlos. *Cristina: Oh, du wirst gefeuert! *Jackson: Die Lage ist unter Kontrolle. Dankeschön. *Meredith: Hey, die rücksichtslose Fahrerin ist in Wahrheit 'ne irre Killerin? *April: Erfolglose Killerin. Gott sein dank. *Lexie: Sie war todunglücklich, okay? Ihr Mann hat sie verlassen, für eine jüngere Version von ihr. Sie hat nur... *Meredith: Lexie! *Lexie: Nein, weißt du was? Ich war total gemein zu April, und zwar den ganzen Tag. Deinetwegen! Ist dir das klar? *Meredith: Was? *April: Ähmm, ich geh dann mal. Ich hab... *Lexie: April, halt! Geh nicht! Du machst dir Sorgen um April, du gibst ihr Izzies Zimmer, du redest mit ihr über deine Arzttermine. Und ich bin durchgedreht! Alex hat mich verlassen, weil ich in der Psychiatrie war, Mark hat mit Dereks Schwester geschlafen und jetzt erwische ich mich dabei, Verständins für eine verrückte Eifersüchtige zu haben, die mit dem Auto in Waschsalons fährt! *Meredith: April, du solltest gehen. *Meredith: Lexie, ich hatte eine Fehlgeburt an diesem Tag. April war dabei. Deswegen wusste sie von meinem Arzttermin. Und ich wusste auch, dass Mark mit Amy geschlafen hat, aber ich dachte das wär dir egal. Ich weiß doch nie wie's grade zwischen euch steht. Und was die Psychiatrie betrifft: Du warst nicht allein. Ich hab an deinem Bett gesessen, während du geschlafen hast, 36 Stunden lang. Du bist nicht verrückt, Lexie, sondern 'ne Grey! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode